Naruto: Magic of Pegasus
by writtenxlady
Summary: In princess Naruto's seventeenth bday her parents Queen Serenity and Inuyasha had turn into ice... now she needs to find the Wand of light to bring everything back to normal... Sasunaru... Female Naruto.. 2nd chapter up!
1. Naruto's adventure

**Naruto: Magic of Pegasus**

_**Summary: On Princess Naruto's seventeenth birthday, a winged horse rescues her from a wicked wizard named Orochimaru. As Naruto escapes, Orochimaru turns everyone in her Moon Kingdom into stone. In three days they'll stay that way forever unless Naruto agrees to marry him**_

_**The winged horse carries Naruto up to the Fire Kingdom. There she learns that the horse is actually her long lost sister, Ino, transformed by Orochimaru! To reverse the evil enchantments, Naruto must find three mysterious objects and combine them to build the powerful Want of Light.**_

_**With the help of Ino, a polar bear named Luna, and a blacksmith named Sasuke, Naruto travels through the dark forests, inside deep caves, and over dangerous glaciers in order to create the magical weapon. Only by providing that she is pure of heart will Naruto be able to use the wand and save herself, her family, and her whole Moon Kingdom from Orochimaru's cruel plan.**_

**Introduction**

**Long, long ago, high in the Moon on outer space, a large flag decorated with a picture of a Crescent mark fluttered atop walled castle. Inside the castle, the king named Inuyasha and his queen named Queen Serenity gazed happily at their newborn daughter sleeping in her bassinet.**

**"we will keep her close to us" Said Inuyasha**

**"Safe from all evil and Negaverse" agreed Queen Serenity**

**For many years, peace reigned in the Moon Kingdom, and the king and queen lived with their daughter in blissful safety.**

**But on the princess's seventeenth birthday, everything changed for the royal family… as it had once in the past, years before the princess had been born**

**Chapter 1 – Naruto's Adventure**

**_Whoosh! _Princess Naruto's blond hair blew out behind her as she skated down a frozen river. All she could hear was the sound of her skates cutting into the ice. She bent low to gain speed – then leaped into the air over a log. It felt like flying! Down the Moon she zoomed, skating and jumping until –**

**_Whoa! _The princess leaned to far forward and lost her balance. Down she tumbled until she slid out onto a frozen pond –**

**_Oh no!_ What was that furry thing up ahead?**

**_Crash! _Naruto hurtled into a cold snowdrift. Chuckling to herself, she sat up and brushed the snow out of her eyes.**

**Shivering in front of her was an adorable white bear cub.**

**"Uh-oh" said the bear in a cute little growling voice.**

**"Don't be afraid" Naruto told her. The princess notice how badly the bear was shivering. "Why, you're cold! I've never seen a cold polar bear before. Don't you have a family?"**

**The bear cub shook her head sadly. Naruto gently picked up the little bear and hugged her close. "Now you do" she whispered. "My name is Naruto, and I think I will call you Luna. Come on, let's go home."**

**Naruto managed to slip back into the castle without being seen by the guards. She was sneaking up the stairs to her room when her parents, the king and queen, rushed towards her.**

**"Naruto! You're safe!" they cried. "Where have you been? We have been looking for you everywhere!"**

**"I was just skating" Said Naruto, hiding Luna behind her.**

"**How many times have we told you? Don't ever leave the castle without our permission!" her Parents insisted.**

**Luna popped her head around Naruto to see what was all the fuss was about.**

**"A bear?" Gasped Queen Serenity.**

**Luna looked sweetly at the queen and the queen relaxed a little**

**"She has such a sweet little face" The queen said, "But she could bite or scratch you, Naruto!"**

**"This is what comes from leaving the house" Inuyasha said sternly. "Naruto, you mother and I can't take this constant worrying. No more ice skating. It's for your own good."**

**"Mommy, Daddy, please!" Cried Naruto. "I love ice skating. Please don't do this!"**

**"Your skates please" said Inuyasha, holding out his hand.**

**Naruto hung her head as she gave up her beloved skates.**

**"You don't understand anything" she sobbed, running up the stairs. "It's not fair! I hate you!"**

**The king and queen sighed sadly. Naruto didn't know that protecting her was as difficult for them as it was for her.**


	2. Orochimaru

**Chapter 2 – Orochimaru**

**As the moon rose over the Moon castle that evening, Naruto sat slumped on her bed while beside her Luna played with the princess's jewels.**

**"How could my parents do this to me? Especially on my seventeenth birthday?" cried Naruto. With a sad sigh, she went out on her balcony to watch the falling snow. She could hear lively music playing beyond the castle walls. A party was going on nearby – at the frozen pond!**

**Naruto made a quick decision. Putting finger to her lips, she gestured for Luna to remain quiet.**

**The little bear nodded in understanding**

**"Come now, Luna," whispered Naruto. "Let's go to a party"**

**it didn't take long for Naruto to find where her father had out her ice skates. The she snuck out of the palace and hurried to the village pond. Soon she was happily gliding around and twirling with the friendly villagers. It was the best birthday of her life!**

**The fun didn't last long. A harsh wind blew through the trees. What was that cold light shooting across the sky? Everyone backed away as they saw a dark, winged creature flying toward them – with a mean looking man riding on it's back! The man held a magic wand that glowed with an eerie blue light.**

**The man and the scary creature --- a griffin, with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion – landed right in front of Naruto. She tried not to cover in fear as he blocked her from escaping.**

**"Allow me to introduce myself" said the man, bowing to Naruto with a wicked smile. "I am Orochimaru – your future husband" he pulled a big, gaudy ring out of his pocket. "I'm offering you the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to be my bride"**

**Naruto was so frightened, she could hardly breathe. "Your_ bride?"_ Naruto gasped.**

**At that moment, the king and queen rode up in their carriage, surrounded by their royal guards. They had seen the strange blue light in the sky and knew that the evil wizard Orochimaru was near. When they'd discovered that Naruto was missing, they knew she must be at the village party.**

**"Let her be Orochimaru" ordered Inuyasha**

**"Please spare her!" cried queen serenity**

**Orochimaru sneered. "Are you telling me what to do?" he asked. "Maybe you have forgotten what happened to your other daughter."**

**Naruto shook her head in confusion. "What other daughter?" she asked her parents**

**Neither Inuyasha or Queen Serenity didn't answered Naruto's question. "Go Orochimaru" Inuyasha insisted instead. "You already have a wife."**

**"I did. Three wives in fact" Orochimaru said **

**"Now Naruto is the lucky girl. Marry me!"**

**"No!" cried Naruto**

**Orochimaru became furious. Raising his wand, he fired a spell at Inuyasha and Queen Serenity. "Petrify them!" he shouted**

**A flash encircled Naruto's parents. Instantly they turned into marble statues! As Naruto screamed, Orochimaru raised his had again and made the entire village and all the people in it as hard and cold as stone. A creepy silence hung in the frigid air.**

**"Your next" Orochimaru told Naruto "Unless to marry me"**

**"But –" stammered Naruto, feeling despair. What could she do now? She was trapped in the wizard's evil plan.**

**That's when a beautiful flying horse wearing a crown soared down from the sky. The gorgeous creature avoided the griffin and landed between Naruto and Orochimaru. "Grab on" the horse told Naruto**

**Desperate to escape Orochimaru, Naruto grabbed o the horse's neck while Luna clutched Naruto's feet. Away they flew, faster than the wind.**

**Orochimaru watched angrily from below surrounded by the frozen townspeople. "Three days!" he thundered. "You have three days to marry me, or these people stay like this … forever."**


End file.
